1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine learning method and machine learning apparatus learning a point of connection of a ground wire or shield wire and an electric motor control apparatus and electric motor apparatus provided with that machine learning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric motor apparatus includes a ground wire connected to a housing of the electric motor to secure a ground potential and includes a shield wire provided with a shield for reduction of noise and connected to the same housing of the electric motor.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-206962A, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-248371A, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-098174A disclose various wiring structures for reducing the generation of noise.